


Share and Share Alike

by SBG



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: Summary: Just a little SG-1 bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Share and Share Alike

 

 

"Jack, come on, please!!!  Give it to me!"

"Ah, ah!  When I am good and ready.  Concentrate on something else for a while." 

"I...I can't!  Nothing works!" 

"Easy, big fella.  Did you try rubbing it?" 

"Yes!  It works for a bit, but it only takes a minute and the pressure is back!" 

"Sorry, Daniel, but I'm next in line anyway." 

"Jack!  You *know* I need it more than Sam does!" 

"Ladies first is what I always say.  You'll get it after I give Carter a little." 

  

"Sir, I really prefer to decide how much I get on my own." 

"Please!  I have to have it now.  I don't think I can take much more!" 

"Just relax, Daniel.  Carter'll just take a second." 

"Oooh!  The pressure!  It's starting to throb again, Jack.  I need release!  Aah!" 

"Carter, you choose now to take your time?  Can't you see the kid's in pain?  Urgh..." 

"Sorry, Sir.  I slipped." 

"C'mon you guys!  I suppose you'll even give it to Teal'c before me, Jack.  This is torture!" 

"I do not require it, Daniel Jackson." 

"Really!?  Good!!" 

"Carter, are we finished here?" 

"Ah, yes, sir.  That's *much* better!" 

"Give!  Now!" 

"All right!  Here it comes, Danny!" 

  

"Oh...oh, yes!  Thank you!  Hold it right there.  No, shake it around a bit, will you?  That't it!  Ahhh....ohh...aaahh...ahhh...ahhh... ACHOO!!!" 

"Bless.  Next time, why don't you just look at the light?  It actually works faster than pepper." 

  

*fin*  


* * *

>   
>  © February 2, 2001  
>  The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

  


* * *

##### :  Officially, they don't belong to me, but I sometimes get to play with them.  Sometimes a little too much fun!  There is a little, teeny bit of innuendo below, so bear with me. 

* * *

  



End file.
